Products sold to customers sometimes have instructions that may be confusing. For example, for products that are consumed some instructions may include requirements such as a minimum amount that must be used or a maximum amount that may be used of a product. Other examples of instructions are instructions requiring that a product be used a certain number of times in a predetermined period of time or instructions specifying the types of other products that can or cannot safely be used with the product.
For a customer, keeping track of instructions and activity associated with the instructions may be confusing. For example, some customers may not be able to read the instructions. And, even if the customer is able to read the instructions, the customer may not be able to keep track of all of the activity that is associated with the instructions. For example, a customer may forget if he has already taken a dose of a medicine.
In the case of pharmaceuticals, keeping track of when to take prescribed medication may be a complex organizational task. Some people use boxes divided into days of the week and, sometimes, time of day to ensure that the proper medication is taken at the proper time. Thus, a person may fill up the divisions of a medication box once a week, and take the medication in each division of the box at the time of day indicated on the division.
This organizational technique, although technologically simple, is prone to manual error. For example, the person may be visually impaired, and misread the dosage listed on a package. In another example, if the person is cognitively impaired, the person may get confused about the day, and take medicine meant to be taken the following day, thus doubling the dose. Further, the boxes provide limited information to the user beyond day, and sometimes time, the medicine is to be taken. For example, the boxes don't mention whether the medicine is to be taken on an empty stomach or after a meal, etc.